Joining Forces
by AryiaChan
Summary: Lucy comes home to find Natsu and Happy in her apartment, again. She's had enough of their mooching off her puts her foot down. They want to sleep in her bed and eat all her food? It's about time they start to earn it. I do not own the Fairy Tail anime or manga!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first time in ages I've actually been inspired enough to write anything. With how many times this has come up in the anime the scenario kept playing in my head and I had to write it out! I really hope you like it!  
Reviews/ Constructive criticism are very welcome!  
~AryiaChan**

Lucy walked in leisure on her way back home. It had been a long day full of odd jobs. Work was slow this season, so she took anything that was available. The morning was spent waitressing at 8-Island, and from the afternoon on she went to a house that needed a fair bit of construction done. Her celestial spirits helped with that one. Usually she would have done these jobs with the help of her team; however, Erza and Gray were on missions of their own, and Wendy was spending the day with Sheila. At the very least, normally Natsu would accompany her. But with work being as slow as it was she really needed the full compensation. Besides, he probably would've just destroyed everything anyway.

"Ah, man. All that construction was really hard work! I can't wait to get into the bath!." Lucy spoke to herself as she opened the door of her apartment. "I can finally relax!" She casually threw her bag onto the couch and jumped when she heard, "Ow! Watch where you throw your stuff!"

"Who's there?!" Lucy shouted, arming herself with a frying pan. Looking around she saw Natsu sitting on the corner of her couch. For a moment she relaxed that it was just him rather than some stranger, then got tense. "What are you doing just lounging around my apartment?"

"Nastu gave me his trademark grin," We hadn't seen you at all today so Happy and I decided to swing on by. He passed out though," He pointed to the Exceed on the dining room table, "Devoured all your fish and ate himself into a food coma." he laughed, but Lucy wasn't having any of it today.

"So you broke into my house again," She stated with a boiling anger. "I come home from a full day of work wanting to do nothing to relax, and this is what I find." Lucy drew in a deep breath and hollered, " THAT'S IT!" Happy jumped out of his slumber, looking around frantically, and Natsu just looked at her frightened and confused. "What's the matter, Luce? We just wanted to see you."

""What's the matter? WHAT'S THE MATTER!? You're always over, breaking in, eating my food, leaving dishes everywhere. Hell, you're here just as often as I am! WELL I'VE HAD IT!"

"Lucy?" Happy whispered nervously, "Are you mad because I ate all your fish?"/p

"Lucy took a deep breath and lowered her voice which was still shaking with anger, " If you're going to keep waltzing in like you own the place every damn day, you better start contributing something. There's a spare you down the hall next to the bathroom," she pointed her finger at them and looked at Natsu and Happy dead in the eyes, "I expect you moved in and $35,000 Jewel paid by the end of the month! Half the rent here. OR YOU'RE NEVER COMING OVER AGAIN!" Lucy held her ground firmly, glaring at the two. Natsu and Happy just stared at her wide eyed, letting what she said register.

"Wait... WHAT!?"

 **And that's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Please RR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry! I know this took a while and it's not very long, but I wanted to get something up.**

 **I've been really busy with life and things But thank you to everyone who is following and to those who reviewed.**

 **Also; I'm thinking of changing the title. Any ideas? Please R &R!**

Natsu sat at Fairy Tail's bar, drank out of his mug with a moody expression, and set it on the table to lay his head down and grown. "What's the matter Natsu? You're usually more lively than this," Mira Jane questioned from behind the bar.

Happy answered for him, " Lucy's making us move in with her."

"Oh?" Cana piped in, having over heard the conversation, " So you're finally taking the next step in your relationship, good for you."

Natsu looked at her confused. " What are you talking about?"

"Yeah I don't really understand what you mean." Happy said.

Mira Jane put down the mug she was cleaning with a sigh, "I suppose I was wrong then. How disappointing." Natsu looked around at each of his guildmates, still oblivious as to what they were talking about.

" I, for one, think it's a fantastic idea. Erza stated in between bites of cake, " They'll be able to strengthen their bond and become an even stronger unit. A great asset to our team and guild. Just as well, maybe something even more will come out of this."

"Seriously, what are you guys talking about?" Natsu was getting aggravated at this point.

"Yeah, what are you guys talking about?" Gray took a seat next to Natsu. Mira Jane smiled.

"Oh, Natsu's just told us he's moving in with Lucy."

"Oh, Gray smirked, "Well it's about time. I've been wondering when you too would finally get on with it."

Happy perked up, "Oh, I get it now! You mean they're in loooooove!"

Natsu glared at the Exceed, "Dammit guys, I'm not in love with Lucy." With that he grabbed Happy, grumbling something about going off on a job and how ridiculous this all was.

 _Meanwhile, in the shops of Magnolia..._

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have Natsu move in with you?" Levy questioned Lucy. They decided to have a girls day, exploring the shops and running errands.

"Honestly? I'm not really sure. It's something I said in the heat of the moment, you know?" She sighed, "It just work hard for that place and for food and everything and he's always mooching off it."

Levy gave her friend a sympathetic look," I understand where you are coming from, but just don't do anything rash, okay?

Lucy gave a small smile, "You're right, I should probably talk to him and apologize. I over reacted. But still..." Lucy stopped in her tracks and looked up at the sky, " I wouldn't mind living with him. It'd probably make a lot of things easier, honestly."

Levy gave an inquisitive look, " Yeah, maybe..."

"C'mon! Let's go grab some lunch." "Yeah, okay."

 **A/N: Okay, the ending wasn't that great either, but it'll get better I promise! I just need time to flesh out my ideas!**


End file.
